


Sparklingnapped!

by Supermoi



Series: Megatron and Starscream's Perfect Love Story [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crazy seeker is crazy!, Drama, Fluff, Funny, M/M, MamaBear!Starscream, Scary Daddy!Megatron, sparklingnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermoi/pseuds/Supermoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The triplets had been kidnapped! Oh Noes! Who is responsible?! Follow my other Meg/SS stories in this AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Transformers © Hasbro/Takara. A shame…

A/N: Something about Megatron and starscream's sparklings. WARNING: sparkling cuteness ahead! Fluffy and cute as death! But it'll turn sad at the end… :-(

Sparklingnapped!

Chapter 1: first day out

"Soundwave, is Laserbeak back yet?"

The communication Officer turned in his seat to face his leader, his expression neutral and undecipherable as usual. The Command Bridge was quiet and almost deserted, for it was very late in the evening. Megatron was the only other one present here beside the emotionless mech, and he had just rise up from his throne to get down the platform it was held on and get behind his TIC. Soundwave tilted his head slightly before answering his leader's question.

"Affirmative. Laserbeak returned one Earth hour ago."

"Had she found a good location?"

Turning back to his screen, Soundwave activated it and played the recordings that the mechanical vulture had taken earlier this day. It showed many locations situated at different point on Earth, all of them deserted, wide and truly beautiful to the optics. Megatron looks at the recording intensely, until he saw what he was looking for.

"Stop! Get back to the previous recording, Soundwave."

"Yes, Megatron." Replied the navy blue mech as he did so.

He froze the image on the screen. It was showing a beautiful field made of colourful rock formations and patches of wild flowers and cactus of different sorts. In the background, High cliffs could be seen, looking old and stratified whit a variety of different colors, from ochre, to yellow and many shades of brown and red. Studying the area for a while, Megatron decided that this place was perfect for the purpose he had in mind. Enclose but vast, surrounded by high cliffs and deep precipices, it was easily defendable and would make the perfect spot for tomorrow's plan.

"Perfect… Where is the area situated, Soundwave?"

"Location: Sierra Nevada national Park, USA. Comment : lcoation is easily defendable and difficult to reach for any ground vehicle. Chances for Autobots to access it is nearly inexistent."

"Excellent, Soundwave!" Megatron spoke through his communicator, reaching his bondmate. "Starscream, I have located the perfect spot for tomorrow's plan. I want you to see it. Can you come in?"

"I kinda have my hands full, right now, My Lord. Can't it wait?" Starscream replied whit what seems to be a deeply tired voice. Wailings and cries in triplicate could be heard in the background. Megatron grinned at that, amused. The little ones were restless once again…

"In that case, I'll send it the quarter's computer. Look at it and tell me what you think." Chuckled the Decepticon's leader as he sent the footage to his personnal quarter's computer.

"Very well. Send it, but I can't look just yet. I'll tell you what I think of it once you come back… If I have time to look at it!" Came the resigned answer after a couple of astroseconds.  
In the background, the wailings had got even louder, and Megatron cringes a little at that. It'll be a looooong night… Soundwave, from his seat, was having a hard time keeping his emotionless facade, and seems about to let out one of his rare cold laugh at the display. Of all the Decepticons, not so surprisingly, the dark bleu mech was probably the one who had the deeper foundness for Megatron's and Starscream's little sparklings. After all, he had raised all by himself six sparklings… So He knew very well what the new parents were going through.

Megatron closed the line whit a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his noseplates in a human gesture displaying tiredness and annoyance.

"Question: the little ones are restless again, are they?" Asked Soundwave with a hint of sympathy in his deep voice. "Recommendation: Go help Starscream before he blow a fuse…"

Megatron raised a eyebrow and had a half-smile when he heard the Communications Officer actually joking. He was trying to relax the tension he could sense and "heard" from his leader's mind, and Megatron, in a way, was grateful for that. He put a hand on his Lieutenant shoulder in a friendly gesture before speaking again.

"Thank, you, Soundwave, I'll do that. I really hope than the sparklings weren't so moody, those days… I didn't have a good night of recharge in more than a week, neither did Starscream…"

"It's a stage. It'll pass quickly. Suggestion: Take it easy and let someone else take care of the seekerlets tonight. You need rest, and so is Starscream."

"You're talkative tonight, Soundwave." Laughed Megatron as he gets to the door slowly. "I'll think about it, but thanks anyway."

And then he left the room and returned to the quarters he shares whit Starscream and their seekerlet trine. Fortunately, by the time he gets here, Starscream had managed to quiet down the little ones and they were snugly nested in their crib, cooing and chirping softly. But Starscream himself was sprawled on the couch, looking exhausted and about to fall in recharge. Megatron sat beside him and wrapped an arm around the Seeker's waist to tickle his ticklish side. Squirming and laughing, Starscream pushed him feebly but gave up soon, too tired to fight.

"Have you checked the footage I sent you?"

"Not yet… I just managed to calm them down. Silverstream has some belly ache again, and as soon as he starts wailing, his brothers soon follow. Wailing in triplicate must be the worst torture I ever had to endure, Megatron. You may consider using it to interrogate Autobot prisoners…" Joked Starscream whit a little smile.

"Hum… Soundwave says that's it's only a stage, and that it'll pass soon, but it's going to drive me nuts sooner than that. But he must know what he's saying..." Megatron pulled his uncooperative bondmate out of the couch and pull him to the desk to see the location he had chosen to be the sparkling's first outside experience area. Starscream examined it for a while before nodding approvingly.

"Looks good to me… Where is it? It's very astoundingly beautiful. This planet does have some good sides…"

"A place called Sierra Nevada National Park, according to Soundwave. It's nearly impossible to reach by the ground and securely enclosed I high cliffs and deep precipices, but it's also wide and open. And you're right, it's very beautiful. For an organic planet, Earth does have some quite interesting areas. Like that one, where Mankind had never set a foot."  
Starscream sneered at the mention of the humans. He loathed the fleshy creature deeply, and not only because they were weak, stupid and useless, but also because they were actually destroying the fragile ecosystem of their planet on purpose. Such a cosmic waste made him want to eradicate them even more.

"Idiotic creatures… They didn't even see what they are doing to their own planet! Whipping those from the face of the universe will be very great… I can't wait for that day to come!" Bellowed the red and white jet with fiery determination.

"I second that. It'll be a service to grant the universe indeed. I really don't get Optimus' and his Autobot's foundness on such disgusting weaklings whom are willing to waste their own planet as long as their little comfort is preserved. Fools…"

The discussion continues on the vein for some times before the two bondmate goes to recharge. The following day promised to be most eventful.

oOo

The following day, a small group of Decepticons left the nemesis to go to the area chosen by Megatron for the Sparklings first day out of the Nemesis. Those who were coming along were Thundercracker and Skywarp for aerial surveillance, Rumble and Frenzy, along with Ravage for ground surveillance, and that was all. No need to attract the Autobot's attention. The trip took two hours because Starscream was flying low and slow to not arm Redstar, whom he was carrying with him in his cockpit. Thundercracker and Skywarp had taken Darkwind and Silverstream, after some very strict orders and instruction from Starscream as how to fly when with them inside.

Fortunatly, the trip was smoot and quiet, and they got here with no problems at all. Upon landing and transforming, catching little Redstar in his arms, Starscream saw his two trine-mates do the same, and then handing him or Megatron their little charge. The sparklings looks awed and happy, experiencing flying for the first time ever. Being Seekerlets, they weren't afraid of the highs and were thrilled by all those new sensations. Now 6 Earth months old, the little ones had grown considerably, even if they were still tiny in Cybertronian standards. They were between 4 and 6 feet tall and crawling all over the place as soon as they were placed on the ground under their creator's watchful optics.

"That palce is even more stunning up close." Commented Starscream as he put Redstar on the ground.

Clicking and chirping happily, the little red and bleu seeker crawled toward a patch of wild flowers and grabbed a handful of those, giggling as he shredded it to bits. But he jumped with a yelp when a deer jumped out of the high organic plants and sent him on his tiny aft. Intrigued, the sparkling tilted his head in the organic creature direction, and lifts a hand to reach it. Slowly, the small earth creature got closer and sniffed the tip of his digits carefully, unsure if he was a threat or not. In complete awe, Redstar let the tiny deer sniff and lick his digits with a giggle, and then, he wooped and patted the beast on the head a little too roughly, making it topple over. With a start, the deer get up and ran away in fright of the strange metallic creature that had invaded his territory. Giggling still, the little mech tried to run after the creature, only to land on his aft again. Frustrated, he crossed his tiny arms over his little cockpit and pouted.

Farther, Silverstream was experiencing some very interesting bondage with a large puddle of mud and water. He had approached the thing carefully, only sniffing and clicking at it at first, and then touching the surface very carefully, but he slipped and ended hitting the watery mud with his full hand and arm. He made a surprised chirping sound and felt tick, cold and wet thing covering his face and chest, rolling into his joint and his mouth and noseplates. Angry at the thing that had "attacked" him, he hit it again and again with a stream of angered clicks and chirps, ending into the puddle, covered from head to toe in mud and water. And giggling like mad. Seeing that, Megatron couldn't help it but laugh, and thought than the cleaning would take a long time after that. He icked up the dirty sparkling carefully and tried to wipe away most of the thick mud covering him.

"Ha, look at you… All dirty…"

Giggles and cliks.

"Yes, you are a dirty sparkling, Silverstream! I would have to punish you for being so dirty, didn't I?" Asked the Decepticon leader playfully, tickling the little silver belly.

Squirming and giggling harder, Silverstream almost fell off his father hand. Finally he curled up in a ball to avoid more punishment as tears were rolling down his cheeks for giggling too hard.

Skywarp had taken Darkwind with him and was actually showing him how to pull a prank on his "mommy". Starscream, blissfully unaware of the incoming doom, was looking at the unusual and endearing sight of Megatron tickling and playing with one of the triplets.

"Look carefully, Darkwind. Look and learn, little one…" Said the teleporter in an exaggerated lecturing tone, taking a handful of mud in his hands.

Quickly, he teleported right behind Starscream and let the sticky, wet blob of mud land on the head of his Commander, before quickly teleporting away. Giggling like mad, he snatched Darkwind in his hands and ran away, a heated and fuming Starscream on his heels. The sparkling was chirping and clicking happily as he was teleported here and there as Skywarp tried to escape the Air Commander's wrath.

"SKYWARP, GET BACK HERE YOU MORON!" Yelled Starscream as he chassed the giggling Seeker.

In a word, it was a perfect day.

oOo

Night was about to fall, and Starscream had laid the sparklings on a clean and soft patch of grass when they had fallen into recharge after so much emotions. They looked so cute and innocent in recharge… Silverstream was curled up in a ball, his knees lift up to his stomach and his hands under his chin all balled up. Redstar was on his back, limbs sprawled wide and mouth slightly open and Darkwind was resting on his side, partly on top of his brother, an arm pressed on Redstar's cockpit and a leg over one of his.

Or at least, it was how the Air Commander had left them not even 5 breems ago. Now it was time to go and he went to collect the sparklings with TC and 'Warp for the trip back to base. As he approached the spot where he had left the recharging sparklings, he felt a pang of anxiousness hit him.

Something wasn't right.

He felt the Sparklings fear and surprise through the bond all of the sudden and he ran, a little panicked now. Megatron was coming right behind him, having felt it too. Soon, they had reached the spot but…

There was no sparklings there anymore. Frenetically, Starscream looked around, throwing things away in the desperate hope to find his babies, but it was no use. After more then an hour of search, the anxious and frightened parents had to accept the evidence.

The triplets had disappeared…

-TBC-  
 


	2. Chapter 2: Oh no, Autobots!

Chapter 2: ho no, Autobots!

Little did the Decepticons know is that, the same day, an Autobot's scientific team was sent on a survey mission in the Californian plateau of the Sierra Nevada. To be honest, the team wasn't even supposed to go as far as that valley, high in the Sierra. They were supposed to survey a lower plateau, near the desert area, but as usual, something unexpected happened.

Something that had taken the shape of an oddly coloured jet…

The scientific team, whom included Perceptor, beachcomber, and Jazz and Sunstreaker as an escort, had reached the research area at midday, around noon in Earth time, and now, it was nearly night time. The two scientists were putting away their tool when a very familiar noise attracted the attention of one of the escort.

"Decepticon jet coming in!" Shouted Sunstreaker as the familiar frame of a purple and black jet rushed overhead, disappearing soon behind a cliff higher on the mountain's high, steep side.

"Yah, that looks like ol' Skywarp. But what is he doin' here all alone?" Commented Jazz once the Decepticon was gone. "Usually, when there's one, there's more of 'em…"

"I say we go and see what that no-good scrap pile's up to! Kickin' some Decepti-cans may be fun."

Sunstreaker seemed ready to jump in and run after the Decepticon jet tailpipe right away, but then, a reasonable voice cut in the heated atmosphere. Perceptor had taken a step toward the two hot-headed mech and seemed a little worried and annoyed. He wasn't the type to jump without thinking first, and so, he played the Devil's advocate whit those two trigger-happy idiots.

"I don't know if you had noticed, gentlemechs, but that cliff his at least a mile higher than our current location. By the ground paths, it'll take at least an hour to reach it. And the night'll fall in less than half an hour. I don't want to be trapped in the cliffs in complete darkness, that would be dangerous and very unwise. While the wildlife is no danger, there could be more Decepticons around, and we can't fight them if we can't see them."

Sunstreaker shot him a glare that could've melted carbonated ice, not too happy to be denied his jet-judo time, and Jazz sighed deeply. At least, he seems to understand the dangers of such an initiative. Being TIC, he had to.

"Percy's right. Hum, let me think…" It was then that his gaze fell on the booster pack than Sunstreaker had "borrowed" from his brother before they left earlier this day. "Hey, I have an idea! Sunny, can I borrow this?" Asked the saboteur, pointing to the booster pack on the warrior's back.

"Huh? What for?" Replied the yellow warrior, a little puzzled.

"If I take those, I can be up here in less than fifteen minutes and back before nightfall." Explained the monochrome mech patiently, as if he was talking to a particularly stupid sparkling. "And beside, I'm lighter than you, Sunny…"

"Hey!" Protested the Lamborghini, angered by Jazz's tone and slightly condescending attitude. "Don't talk ta me like that! I'm not such an idiot that I can't understands the situation, you know?"

He took a step toward the Porsche, as if ready to punch him in the face, but again, a more reasonable mech stepped in, interrupting the incoming ruckus.

"Calm down, Sunstreaker!" Said beachcomber, putting a restraining hand on the heated twin's shoulder. "Jazz's idea may be harsh and incredibly dangerous, but… It's so crazy it may just work. Percy? What do you say?"

The microscope remained silent for a couple of minutes, thinking it through very carefully. It seemed really stupid and suicidal to him, but then again, if the Decepticons were up to something, they were better off knowing it as soon as possible, before they had time to cause any damage… Finally, the scientist reached a decision and spoke up, his soft voice holding a annoyed edge that he didn't bother to conceal.

"I think it's crazy but I also think that it's better to know if the Decepticons are up to something. If they're not, which is highly improbable, at least we will know. Besides, if you think you're up to it, Jazz, then I can't really argue with you, can I? Just be quick about it."

Jazz grinned wickedly and put the boosters on. To reach the top of the cliff, it took him three jumps, but finally, he reached the highest plateau and landed behind some boulders. Putting the boosters down, the saboteur looked above the top of the rock that was hiding him and he saw the three Decepticon jets, along with none other than Megatron himself and a couple of Casseticons.

But what in the Pit were they doing here? There was nothing of interest in those cliffs besides some rather colorful rock formations. Megatron was talking to Starscream calmly, almost… friendly, even. That in itself was very weird and unusual… But things became even weirder when the Decepticon Leader put an arm around the smaller jet waist and embraced him in a… hug!

*Huh? What the frag? What are they doin'…?* The Porsche muttered to himself, completely dumbstruck.

Shrugging that disturbing image out of his mind, the black and white mech creep slowly closer, trying to hear what was being said between the two Decepticons top officers.

"It's nightfall, time to return to base, Starscream. Take your wingmates and go get the little ones."

"Yes, Megatron, dear… TC, Warp, come along!" Shouted the noisy jet in the direction to his two wingmates. "Time to gather your passengers and return to base!"

*what the pit…? Who are those… little ones? And did Screamer just call Megs "dear"?*

Before that utter weirdness manage to crash his processor, a sound coming from a spot close to him attracted his attention. It sounded like bird chirps, but with an electronic quality to it. That was a strange noise, and the saboteur decided to investigate the thing. It may have something to do with the "little ones" Megatron mentioned… But he had to hurry because Screamer and co were coming that way pretty fast. Quickly, Jazz pulled the bushes that concealed the source of the noise and his optics widened when he saw what they were hiding.

"Sparklings? What are Sparklings doing here?"

They were three, and deep in recharge. They may be the little ones Megatron was referring to. Yes, it must be… But why did the Decepticons had Sparklings with them? They didn't seem hurt in any way but it didn't mean that they weren't in danger… The Decepticons were the most ruthless being in the universe. It would be crazy to let Sparklings in reach of any of those psychos. Especially Megatron and his bitch Screamer…

Not thinking further, Jazz snatches the three recharging sparklings gently and cradled them before quickly going back to where he had left Sunny's booster pack. He put it back on again and, just as he was about to activate them, he heard a audio shattering scream coming from StarscreamIt was coming from the spot from where he had taken the little sparklings away.

"MEGATRON! THEY'RE GONE!"

Jazz was surprised by a scared wave of chirps and clicks. Looking at the three little sparklings, he saw they were awake and starting to squirm in his arms. Jazz tightened his grasp to avoid dropping them, and shushed them gently, trying to make them be quiet. But the little infants were scared to death having just awakened from a nice recharge in some strange mech's arms. Jazz narrowed his optics, wondering what those slaggin' Decepticons could've done to the babies to make them be so afraid. It never even crossed his Autobot prejudiced mind that the sparklings were terrified of HIM and not the Decepticons they were quickly leaving behind.

"Shh, that's alright, you're safe now…" Cooed the Porsche gently as he made his second jump down the high cliff.

As soon as he arrived, he was circled by very incredulous mechs, who looked at the infants he was holding in his arms with varrying degrees of disbelief. Whose infants were starting to wail and cry louder and louder…

"MA! MA!" The silver one was screaming at the top of his vocal processor, trashing like a little devil to get free and reaching tiny hands towards the top of the mountain.

"DAAAAA!" The blue and black one screamed along with his sibling.

The third one, the red and blue one, was only screaming nonsense and wailing louder than the two other together. All three were all reaching to the top of the mountain and screaming for 'Ma' and 'Da' loudly and incresingly upset.

"Can't you shut them off?" Asked Sunstreaker as he put his hand on his audio receptors, wincing at the sound. "They're gonna attract the Unmaker himself with that tantrum!"

"Better get going now… the 'Cons are just up that cliff! I'll explain once we're at a safe distance!"

"Are you INSANE, Jazz?! You have taken them away without even knowing WHO they are and who they belongs to?! Of all the stupid half-assed ideas...!" Perceptior's rant was cut short by the roaring of jet engines overhead and the lot of them quickly got a move on. "Stupid irresponsible glitches..." The Scientist kept muttering under his breath.

"Lets just get the frag away before those Decepticreeps finds us! We can sort this out at base!" Jazz replied harshly, his mood souring considerably.

Grumbling, Jazz transformed and secured the sparklings inside of his alt. mode. But they were still trashing and wailing, screaming like banshees. This was going to be a long trip…

oOo

Up the cliff, Starscream was in complete hysterics, an hour later, when they couldn't find his sparklings anywhere. He was screaming at the top of his already high vocal processor, and Megatron was starting to get very VERY annoyed by this. Loosing patience, he slapped Starscream across the face to get his attention. It worked for Starscream shut up instantly and pressed a hand to his stinging cheek, glaring at his bondmates with a bit of shock. 

"Get a HOLD of yourself, Starscream! Screaming isn't going to help!"

"Yes, Megatron… Sorry… But I'm scarred! What if they're dead, or badly hurt? I can't take it…"

"They-are-not." Megatron said, slowly and clearly, putting both hands on his mate's shoulders and shaking him a little. "Do you hear me, Starscream? THEY ARE NOT! I will find them, even if I have to rip this planet apart to do so!"

At that, the red and white jet smiled faintly and nodded, looking only half convinced by his Bondmate's words. However, one thing he was trusting completely was Megatron's love for their sparklings and his fierce protectiveness of them. Megatron'll do anything to get his offsprings' back. He wiped his face to erase the tears and straightens himself, putting on a cool, hard expression to conceal his barely contained emotions.

"Yes, my Lord, I hear you! We'll find them, and I'll rip apart whoever had taken them, I swear it." He said in a dangerously hard tone, optics burning like the Pit itself.

"That's the Starscream I love! We will retrieve them soon, and I'll rip the Spark of the fools that had dared take away what's mine. Slowly and painfully…"

After that, TC and Warp returned. Ravage wasn't back yet, and Megatron had just contacted the Nemesis to have some reinforcement. Soundwave was on his way with the Coneheads, the Stunticons, the Constructicons and the Triple-Changers. Megatron had ordered to gather as much troops as possible. The search and rescue is going to be massive, and whoever had done it was going to feel the full wrath of the Decepticon's army!

"Thundercracker, Skywarp, report! Have you seen anything?" ordered Starscream as soon as the jets landed.

"No, sorry, Commander. Nothing." Said TC sadly, but Skywarp had something else to say.

"I saw a couple of Autobots not too far from here. They're heading north-west towards the Ark."

"Autobots? There weren't supposed to be any Autobots around here!" Cut Megatron harshly. "Did you see if they had the sparklings?"

"No, Lord Megatron, sorry. I couldn't read any signature others than the Aurobots'. If they have them, I have no proof about it." He saw the pained expression that crossed Starscream's face at that news and put a reassuring hand on his wingmate's shoulder. "Hey, Commander, cheer up! We're going to find them! We'll blast the Autobots back to Cybertron if we have to and you know it!"

"Hum… Maybe the Autobots have them. I'm going to speak to that idiot Soundwave! He had to make sure that the area was PERFECTLY secure before we even set a pede here with the triplets! Well, if the Autobots do have them, I'll tear their pathetic base apart piece by piece to get the triplets back! Prime'll pay for such a stunt…"

At that moment, the expected reinforcement arrived, led by Soundwave. The Communications Officer landed in front of his Commander and then… got hit in the jaw hard enough to make him fly a few yards back and land on his back. Dumbstruck, the navy blue mech looked up to his fuming Leader, who was towering over him with clenched fists, optics bright with rage.

"You were supposed to make sure that the area was perfectly safe, Soundwave! How could you explain this? WELL?"

"My Lord… I did. Unexpected developments must have occurred. Speculation: unregistered Autobots movements, or unexpected human activities in the area."

"That is not my problem, but yours, and you failed me, Soundwave! I'm very disappointed on you… We'll discuss this further once that matter is settled!" Megatron replied coldly and harshly, leaving no doubts about how, exactly, he intended to "discuss" the matter.

"Yes my Lord."

Starscream could've sworn he heard fear in the emotionless mech voice as he says those simple words. He couldn't repress the wicked grin that crossed his face. How often as HE been in that position? Seeing somebody else being on the receiving end of Megatron's wrath was very satisfying, especially someone as trusted and good as Soundwave. It was very amusing and he chuckled lightly, his mood lifted for the moment. It was at Soundwave's expanse of course, but he couldn't care less. The bastard deserved it for all the times he watched emotionelessly while HE was on the receiving end.

oOo

Jazz and the team returned to the Ark after what had probably felt like eternity for the Saboteur. The wailing, trashing, crying and overall boisterousness of angry and upset sparklings had never ceased and had left his interior sore and dented. As soon as he transformed back, the little sparklings immediately scurried away like petro-rabbits, heading towards where they had come from and trying to escape all the weird, strange mechs around them. Of course, the four of them had to run and catch them all, which was quite a taxing task. 

"No no no! You're going nowhere, you lil rascal!"

"DAAAAAAA!" Wailed the silver one as Sunny caught him. "DAAAAA!"

"Rhaaa! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

The yellow twin squeezed and shook the sparkling in the hope to make him quiet down, but he was a little too rough and he saw dents in the tiny armour where his hands were squeezing. Ashamed, he released his grip and Cradled the crying sparkling to his chest – but not too close – gently. He had stopped wailing and screaming and was looking at him with scarred optics, full of pain and tears. Great... now he was scaring little sparklings... 

"WHAT IS THAT MESS!" Shouted a very grumpy and very recognizable voice at that moment, surprising the four Autobots. "Well?"

Ratchet and a couple of other Autobots had gotten out of the Ark as they heard the racket outside the gates. Among them were Optimus Prime, Prowl, Ironhide, Sideswipe and Ratchet, of course. And a couple of minibots, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper. Jazz get to Optimus first, still holding one of the sparklings, the blue and black one, who had calmed down a little after Sunny's outburst. He was looking around with frightened and lost optics. His gaze fell on Optimus and he tiltes his head, his tear-glazed optics pleading.

"Ma?" (Optimus is red you can make the link! XD)

"Sparklings? What's that, Jazz? Where did you find those? I think explanations are in orders."

Optimus let his optics fell on the little sparklings Jazz was holding, and narrowed his optics. Now that they were in the light coming from the Ark, little winglets and vents could be seen on the little ones frames. Seekerlets. Only Decepticons had seekers. And those were sparkling seekers.

"Seekerlings? Jazz, where in Primus did you find those?"

"Great! We have baby Cons aboard! Just great!" Sighed the medic after picking the one Sunny was holding not too gently, and examining him a little. "You do realize than their creators will come to get them back, don't you? Whose brilliant idea was that anyway?"

Clicks and chirps.

"Yeah, lil one, I know… Those idiots are a lost cause." Ratchet cooed at the sparkling as he tickled his little silver belly, making him giggle. The sparkling tilted his head and chirped interrogatively, tears still running from his red optics. "Yeah, they are! You're a smart sparkling, aren't you?"

Giggles and coos. Ratchet also gathered the other two sparklings and examined them carefully. When he had the three sparklings in his arms he was starting to see a pttern forming, one that made his spark freeze and energon boil at the same time. Oh Primus help them all...

"Prime, I think I can say whose sparklings are those… And you won't like it one bit."

-TBC-


	3. The Cat and the Claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravage follow the trail of the Sparklingnapper back to the Ark! The Autobots are better be prepared!

**Chapter 3: The cat and the claw**

Unbeknown to all, Ravage had follow the trail of the Autobots and the sparklings from the cliff to the Ark.  
She hadn't actually see Jazz take the triplets, but she had been able to catch, and then follow, the traces left by the sparklingnapper from the spot were the infants had been taken from to the Autobots base, the Ark. It was easy for her; she was a predator, and a spy.

Her sleek, dark form was currently crouched behind a small boulder near the Ark, and she was watching the Autobots as they were talking amongst themselves. When she saw Sunstreaker shook and squeeze little Darkwind a little too roughly, the cyber-panther had to fight herself not to jump at the throat of the idiotic fool. But it'd be suicidal to do so, she was all alone and they were much more numerous for her to attack alone. The best she can do was watch and take the opportunity to come in and find the sparkling once they'll be brought inside.

And then, she can send her report. Now, the Autobot medic, Ratchet, had the three sparkling in his arms and they had quieted down a little, apparently frightened by the yellow menace's outbourst. And the medic, surprisingly, seems to have the right touch to take care of the sparklings. Silverstream had even giggled a little between hiccupping sobs as he had tickled him.

Sliding closer, the cyber-panther could hear the the Autobot has they were talking. All of a sudden, a big tension had risen in the air at Ratchet last words.

oOo

"I think I know whose sparklings are those, prime… I you won't like it one bit."

Tensing suddenly, Optimus Prime narrowed his optics, unaware of the fact that they were being watched. He had somehow reach a conclusion himself, after seeing the three little sparklings, and he feared that he already knew what ratchet was about to say.

"Everybody, in! Jazz, Ratchet, my office. Now!" Ordered the Autobot Leader then, and all of the Autobots returned into the Ark without questions after hearing the tense and angry tune used by their leader.

"And the sparklings?"

Optimus sighed and then answered, unable to be angered toward what obviously was a newborn infant in cybertronians standards. He lightly touches the cheek of the little red and bleu one, the one that had inquired him if he was his "ma" a couple of minutes earlier.

"Brought them in, Ratchet. I don't want anybody else to know that we have them in here. Too much Autobots already knew, and I fear many complications. Even more if what I suspect is true…"

Jazz had been surprisingly quiet for a while, now. Maybe he had reach a conclusion similar the those of the other officers, like the sparklings weren't in any danger at all up in that cliff and belongs, in fact, to one of the 'cons. Maybe one of the seekers, seeing their frames and colors. He felt like an idiot right now, and it wasn't going to improve shortly, if the glare Optimus shot him as they reached the office was anything to go for.

Saying that the Autobots leader was angry was an understatement. He was literally fuming, and quite annoyed with his Special Ops officer. What was he thinking? It was truly idiotic from his part to go and take those sparklings without taking a closer look at them before! A deep yawn and some chirps and clicks attracted his optics on the sparklings once more, and he saw that they were starting to fall in recharge in the medic's arms. The sight was endearing, and very cute. The silver one had curled himself in the crook of his elbow, fitting there perfectly, and was chirping softly, looking around curiously. The red and blue had crawled into Ratchet shoulder and had nested himself into the crook of his neck, sucking his thumb with an anxious and nervous expression. He was cooing to himself lowly. The third had somehow managed to escape the medic grip and was out of sight.

"Ratchet, don't let the little ones get away!" Warned Optimus as he looked around to try and locate the sparkling.

A stream of clicks and chirps at his own feet attracted his attention and he looked down with relief. There he was… He had sit on the floor between Optimus' feet and looked up at him with an interrogative look, tilting his tiny head.

"Ma?"

Warmed by the sigh, the Autobot leader crouched down and picked the little one up before cradling him to his chest. Reassured a little, the sparkling nested himself comfortably and, with great concentration, started to fondle with one of Optimus' wipers.

"Sorry, little fella, I'm not you're mommy. But don't you worry, we'll get you back to him soon enough."

Inquisitive clicks and chirps.

"I don't know what you're saying, but I guess you want to know when. Soon, I promise."

Saddened coos and chirps. A little tear fell down a bleu cheek and rolled to his tiny chin. The little one was dying to get back to his mommy and daddy, apparently. Optimus strok a tiny wing to ease the little sparkling fear and tension, and the little one leaned in the touch, yawning widely.

"They had a rough day, Prime. I think I better get them to somewhere quiet and settle them down." Said the ambulance quietly, seeing that the two that he was still holding were almost in recharge too. "I'll get them to the med bay. I can put them in one of the recovery room. They'll be safe and in peace here."

"lright, ratchet. Come back as soon as you're done."

Nodding, the medic took the sparkling Optimus was holding gently and then left the office with the three infants in his arms. As soon as he had left, Optimus hard glare fell back on Jazz, whom seems to shrink in his armour.

"What were you thinking? Do you have the slightest idea whose sparklings are those?" Asked the Autobot Leader in a calculated, low tune.

"I… didn't really take time ta check them out b'fore takin' them, Prime… I as in kinda hurry at the time… All I saw was lil sparkling in the 'cons grasp. I didn't think…"

"Exactly!" Cut Optimus, anger finally seeping through his voice. "You DIDN'T think! And that's unacceptable! Did they looked hurt or in pain in any way to you, Jazz? Did they look to be in immediate danger, or even in the slightet amount of pain?"

Jazz didn't answer but looked ashamed and locked his optics on the floor. He was soooo slagged. He had rarely seen Optimus so pissed off before. He hathered his guts and spoke in a quiet and conveniently apologizing tune.

"I jus' supposed that they were hostages or prisoners. Who could've guessed than the 'cons had sparklings of their own? Decepticons and sparklings don't usually fit together. I thought what any Autobots would've thought in my position, Prime!"

"Nonetheless, you shouldn't have acted so harshly. You know that you should've had return with the information and then we should've investigated." Optimus sighed and added, still angry and deeply annoyed by his lieutenant actions. "Do you have the slightest idea whose sparklings are those three?"

"One of the seekers, I bet. Seeing the colour, Screamer or Warp…" Shrugged the Special ops officer, not really interested in the sparklings parentages.

"You're partly exact. Screamer is indeed one of the creators. But the other isn't one of the other seekers, as you seem to think." Stated Optimus, narrowing his optics slightly.

"It isn't? Who, then?" Inquired the Porsche curiously.

"I have notice some shape on the chest and helm of the little ones that were screaming clearly who the other parent is. And the one who's mostly silver. Didn't that shade reminds you of someone?"

Optimus quiet questioning finally got to Jazz processor and he widened his optics as the shock hit him. Well, if that's right, what he had seen earlier made perfect sense, though. Megatron and Starscream had seemed oddly close, he can't deny that…

"You mean… Megatron?"

"Now you understand why we have to return them as soon as possible, Jazz. Megatron and Starscream'll rip the Earth apart until they found them, which are a fact, and they won't stop for nothing until they have them. The sooner they get their little sparklings back the better for all of us."

At that moment, Ratchet returned. As soon as he entered the office, he notices the tension in the air. Apparently, seeing jazz's expression, Optimus as informed him of the supposed identity of the triplet's creators.

"So, are we gonna get them back to Megatron and Starscream soon, Optimus?" Asked the ambulance casually. "We don't want to deal with an angry "mommy" Screamer, and even less a pissed off "daddy" Megatron. The Pit'll open loose in no time if we let them learn the truth by themselves, and it won't be pretty."

"But…" Started the Porsche, apparently confused. "They're sparklings! You can't really consider sending them back to Megatron! That's insane!"

The glare he receives from both Optimus and Ratchet shut him down. But that still sounds insane to him.

"NOT sending them back will be way worst, Jazz. And beside, they ARE Megatron and Satrscream's, and we can't keep them away from they're creators. That's not right." Optimus sighed and added, less angry but sounding very tired. "I'll contact Megatron and negotiate the term for the safe return of the sparklings. Meanwhile, keep them away from the Autobots. I don't want anybody else knowing they're here. Dismissed!"

oOo

Meanwhile, ravage had found a ventilation shaft and sneaked inside the ark unnoticed. She was currently nested above Optimus Prime's office and had recorded every bit of the conversation they just had. When the medic had left to take Silverstream, Redstar and Darkwind to the medbay, she had been tempted to follow, but had dismissed the idea for now. She could easily found them later. And besides, what the Autobots had to say may be more interesting for now. The cyber-panther had been surprised to hear that Optimus had guessed the sparklings creators' identity so fast. As had the Medic, apparently.

Narrowing her optics, the feline spy had compressed the entire conversation in a nanosecond superfast transmission, deeply encoded and nearly impossible to decipher or intercept, and had sent it to Soundwave. She knew that he received it not even an astrosecond later, and then she left her actual spot, looking for the little ones. She kinda loves the sparklings, being one of their most reliable watchers. She had babysat them more time than she can remember in the last 6 months. She had grown attached to the little troublemakers, and would do anything to get them to safety.

Not than she thinks the Autobots able to harm a sparkling in any way… Well, apart for some of them, like those Pit-Spawned twins… Right, it was really hard to fight the urge to go find the yellow one and rip his foul optics out in retribution for harming Darkwind earlier. As she crawled into the ventilation shafts, she sniffed the air and looked through the entire ventilation grill she can find until she found the room where the sparklings were kept.  
She saw that there wasn't any camera in the room, fortunately, and she could see than the walls and the door were plain, without any windows. Smiling inwardly, the cyber-panther opened the grills quietly and jumped to the closest berth. In deep recharge, the little sparklings were curled together on the berth next to that one. She jumped in and nuzzles them gently to awake them. Yawning and stirring, Silverstream was the first to awoken, soon followed by Darkwind and finally Redstar. All three of them clicked and chirped happily upon seeing her.

"Ava! Ava, Ava!" They exclaimed as they wrapped tiny arms around her neck and waist.

*Shh, little ones. Stay quiet! We don't want those mean Autobots to find me, don't we?*

She shushed them telepathically, and they fell silent, but still holding and hugging her tightly, looking relieved and happy.

"Ma? Da? Ava! Ma, Da!" Asked Redstar quietly, in a low tune.

*They're not here, sweety. But you'll see them soon enough, I promise. I know they're coming for you right now. Trust me.*

The red and blue tiny mech cooed sadly, as did his siblings. At that moment, she heard footsteps coming in the med bay and closing to that room. Quickly, ravage entered the ventilation shaft back and closed the grill. She sent a last telepathic caress to the infants before quickly leaving the area. Once outside, she ran as fast as she could sending her coordinates and direction to Soundwave.

oOo

Above the American territory, Megatron and the Decepticons were searching for any traces of the Sparklings. But honestly, Megatron had a good as where they could be, and he was heading strait to the Ark. He will face Optimus Prime and force him to admit that he had them right now! One of his men had snatched his offsprings right under his noseplates, and he will make them pay for that offense!

And all Hell will open loose when he reached the Ark.

Suddenly, Soundwave, whom had stayed quiet and at a safe distance from his leader since their 'discussion' earlier, came closer and spoke to him, has received important news. He had just received a communication from Ravage, and she had indeed located the sparklings on the Ark.

"Megatron. Communication received. Ravage had located the sparklings."

"Good! Where are they?"

"Autobot base the Ark."

Megatron had a twisted smile at that news; it didn't surprise him one bit. Prime was indeed a dead mech, now, and whoever Autobot had done it was going to suffer more painful and terrible death he can think of.

"What's their status? Are they hurt?"

"Darkwind had received light wounds from Autobot Sunstreaker. The others are fine."

Starscream, who was flying close to them, had overheard that, and he screeched in anger and rage as the emotionless mech said that. He was sooo going to rip that bastard optics out! How dare he harm is baby? His high pitched voice could probably be heard all the way to the ark…

"That no good slagtard! I'll rip him to pieces!"

"Indeed, Starscream, you will. Well done, Soundwave. I may consider sparing you for your earlier mistake…"

"Ravage had left the Ark; she's heading south-east. We'll meet her in twenty minutes." Replied Soundwave with what sounds like relief.

And indeed, twenty minutes later, they met they feline spy waiting on the desert ground patiently. Megatron landed close to her and she saluted gracefully.

*Lord Megatron, how can I serve you?* She asked him telepathically in her deep and purring feminine voice.

"Ravage, tell me all we heard and see on the Ark."

And she did so, omitting nothing, from the ruckus at the Ark gates as the Autobots that had taken the triplets had returned – and Starscream growled again as she described what the yellow twin had done – from her making sure that the sparklings were safe and alright on the Autobots med bay. Megatron seemed particularly interested in the conversation she had recorded between Prime and his TIC.

"Hum, apparently, that fool wasn't even aware of the sparkling's kidnapping until he saw them. And he wants to… "negociate"?" A fierce grin spread across the Decepticons Leader feature as he laughs evilly. "I'll give him a "negotiation" he won't forget! DECEPTICONS! TO THE ARK! I will show no mercy, Prime!"

Starscream cackled happily at that and followed his bondmate to the sky, anticipating the sweet revenge he would inflict upon those poor cretins that had the guts to take HIS babies!

oOo

At the Ark, Optimus was about to contact Megatron, but he received a call from Ratchet.

"What is it?"

"I think you should come and see this, Prime. It's… interesting, and maybe problematic." Said the medic, concerned.

"I'm on my way."

When he get to the med bay, he saw the sparklings on a berth, apparently overexcited about something and wailing and crawling all around the place.

"DA! MA! DA! DA! MA! MA!" They were shputing happily, looking around as if they were expecting to see Megatron and Starscream popped out in the room any moment.  
One of them spotted Optimus and crawled toward him, chirping and clicking almost mockingly. The Autobot Leader picked the little rascal up and cradled him, as he continued to chirp and click to him happily, tugging at hi armour with his tiny hands.

"DA! MA!" And a stream of loud and joyful chirps followed.

"Hum… What do you think that means, Ratchet? It looks like they think their creators are coming."

"They did share a bond with them. They can semse them, and the closer they are the stronger the bond is. I suggest you to prepare for an attack, Prime."

At that moment, the Ark alarms ringed and Prowl's voice rang through the communication system.

"DECEPTICON ATTACK! EVERYBODY, BATTLE STATIONS!"

**-TBC-**


	4. Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Decepticons attack the Autobot base top get the sparklings back!

** Chapter 4: Attack!  **

"PRIME!"

The powerfull roar ringed across the plain that extended in front of the Ark, the Autobots' base. Megatron and his Decepticons had landed "en-masse" and were ready to wreck havoc at the unprepared autobots for their doing. Even if the whole incident was a big misunderstanding, the Pit was about to be let loose on the head of the poor bots that had the bad idea to take what wasn't their.

Megatron was literally enraged. He was standing tall; fists clenched on his hips and optics ablaze whit the fires from the Pits. His expression could've sent the bravest mech running in fear and hide on the deepest hole he could've find. Behind him stood Starscream, looking as if he was about to blow all of the Autobots to Kingdom Come all by himself. He has his arms folded across his cockpit, fist clenched and his expression was bordering madness, and quite frightening.

And behind the two top-Officers of the Deceoticon stood at least 15 of the most powerfull soldier they could gather for that attack. There stood the constructicons, whom could merge into Devastator, the Stunticons that could combine to become Menasor, the Conehead Seekers and the Triple-Changers. And don't forget Soundwave and his tribe of casseticons.

All were looking bloodthirsty and ready to jump as soon as the order was given.

In front of them, a couple hundreds of feet away, Prowl and the Autobots were standing. Behind him he had Sunstreaker – who was looking a little uncomfortable – and Sudeswipe, the warrior twins, and Bluestreak, Mirage, Hound, Red Alert and Inferno, and the Minibots. The Aerialbots were ready to jump too, as were the Dinobots, Wheeljack and even Perceptor had join in.

For now, both armies were only glaring at each other and the tension was making the air itself sparkles with raw energy. Another couples of mknutes, and all Hell will run free. Megatron took another step forward and glared dagger at the Autobot SIC and tactician.

"Where's Primw? Is he too coward to come and face me?" Challenged the Decepticon leader with deep anger.

"Sorry, it's with me you're dealing, now! What do you want, Megatron?" Retorted the Datsun coldly, showing no emotions whatsoever.

"I'll talk to Prime and no one else, you weakling! Send him in in the minute or I'll blast your pitifull base and your toy soldiers to oblivion!"

There was a wave of angry shout and comments after that, and it took a lot of persuasion to keep the Autobots to jump blindly at the insulting Decepticon. Whom shouts were mirrored in the Decepticon ranks not even a klick later, and the tension reached a new level. The explosion was so close than the ait seems to be thickened by it.

"Prime's busy, Megatron! You'll have to tell what you want and why you're here before I consider disturbing him."

Starscream, loosing patience, took to the air and towered above the Autobots, shouting angrily.

"GIVE BACK MY BABIES, YOU AUTOBOTS SCUM!"

"STARSCREAM! Calm down and get down here, you hot-headed fool!" Shouted back Megatron, turning to face – more or less – his fuming bondmate whit blazing optics.

His anger was obvious, but it wasn't directed to the noisy jet, even if it was to him that he was shouting. Grumbling Starscream complied and landed next to his Leader and mate, tense and radiating a barely contained rage. On the Autobots' side, interrogatives and surprised whispered and comments could be heard. Prowl froze for a moment when he heard what Starscream had shoued. Babies? What was that? Another weird Decepticon trick? Did Prime omitted to inform him about something important? He had no really informations about what had happened on the gates earlier that night. Optimus hadn,t had time to tell him before the D-Cons arrived. So the SIC was taken aback by all that nonsense.

"What are you talking about? What… babies?" Asked the tactician, dumbfounded.

"Don't play dumb with me Autobot! You have taken something that's mine and I want them back! NOW!"

Prowl was about to answer when someone else – afterward, he couldn't even recall if it was an Autobot or a Decepticon that had open fire first – but a shot was fired, and in less than a click, all Hell had open loose…

oOo

Inside the Ark, on the med bay, Optimus had given the sparkling he was holding back to Ratchet when he heard Prowl alert toward the comm. system.

"I'm afraid they're already here, Ratchet. Come with me. I may disable that bomb before it blows in our face. I have to talk some sense into Megatron…"

The sparklings were now squirming and trashing so hard than the Medic had trouble keeping a hold on them. The little ones where shouting and clicking away more and more loudly, making the older mechs audio receptors ringed.

"MA! MAAAAA!" Was shouting the little red and bleu sparkling, and he was trying to jump off Ratchet arms, even trying to bite and claw at him.

"DA, DA, DAAAAA!"

That was the silver one, the tiniest, and he was the fiercest of the lot, kicking and hitting, biting hard the digits that were wrapped around his tiny frame.

"OW!"

Ratchet exclaimed and his hand opened suddenly, letting the little sparkling fall to the floor. Curling, the little sparkling landed and rolled a little, and then uncurled and crawled at an impressive speed to the door.

"Ho, no you don't!"

Optimus managed to catch him and then, the sparkling actually growled to him, baring tiny fangs and crunching hid tiny face in an angered way. He tried to bit again, but Optimus was made of a harder matter than Ratchet and that wouldn't work with him. That was actually cute, but they had no time to awe at the cuteness, because they're "daddy" was right outside the door and waiting for them impatiently.

"Take him. And that time, don't drop him!" Said Optimus, handing the growling and fierce sparkling to ratchet.

"That wasn't my fault! The little monster BIT me!" ratchet glared at the sparkling, but, unimpressed, the little one returned the glare with a pout. "How do you intend to knock some sense into Megatron? I don't think he would be open to discussion, seeing that we actually took his sparklings from him…"

During the entire ruckus, Darkwind, with his dark frame, had managed to stay unnoticed, and he had squirm and slid himself down the medic leg and right to the floor. Seeing than the older mechs were still busy, he saw his cue and crawled as fast as he can to the door, sensing the closeness of his creators. He got out of the med bay, and then, clicking and chirping happily, crawled faster toward the source of the bond that was pulling him forward. Seeing that the Autobot base was currently empty, every mech being outside to deal with Megatron and co, he wasn't stopped…

Inside the med bay, Optimus was about to answer ratchet question when the Medic cursed loudly, looking around feverishly.

"Damn it to the Pit!"

"What? Ratchet, what's wrong?"

The medic looked at his Commander with a bit of annoyance and desperation, still fighting to keep a hold of the two sparkling he was holding. Wait a minute! TWO sparklings? Wasn't it THREE of them? Understanding, Optimus slapped a hand over his face in disbelief.

"Ho, slag! He can't be too far!"

"Damn those pit-spawned little monsters!" Cursed ratchet, and then he bit a new yelp of pain as one of the two he was still holding bit him hard again. They had some quite pointy and hard lil fangs… "Ow! You slaggin'…"

Growl.

"And stop growling at me, you lil beast! You sure had some traits from your parents…"

Angered chirps and clicks, growl.

Optimus had left the med bay to search the remaining sparkling. The little one was still crawling, not even able to walk yet, so he couldn't be too far, could he? Looking into all of the traps, vents and grill on his way, he finally found the trouble maker two hallways away, crawling at an amazing speed to the gates. He managed to reach him before he got outside and the sparkling yelp in surprise, and then clicked and chirped very angrily at him, trashing, kicking and trying to bite him as well.

"What a little ball of fury! You really are your mommy's son…"

Growl. Chirps and clicks. Growl.

Behind him ratchet finally came out of the med bay and reach him. His own little ball of angry sparklings tightly holds to his chest.

"Lets give those monsters back to they're parents, shall we? I'm starting to get a migraine… Besides, they're already completely tainted by the Decepticons, so I don't see the point in delaying."

Optimus nodded and the two of them got out of the ark. The scene that greeted them was not pretty…

"I think were too late to avoid bloodshed, Prime… Thanks to those little rascals."

The clearance between the Ark and the boulders in the distance had been turned into a battlefield, and already, some mechs had been downed. Optimus winced and shivered. He could see, not too far from the Ark's gate, what looks like Sunstreaker but… He was literally torn in two. His legs weren't attached to his body anymore. Fortunately, he looked alive, moaning and whimpering in pain. Ratchet's first instinct was to run to the downed warrior to help him, and he handed his charges to Prime without a word.

"Take those. I have some work to do…"

Optimus sighed. He had to stop this madness. He was about to shout when Jazz literally landed in front of him in a heap of half-melted armour and horribly torn limbs. He could neard a crazed seeker laugh above him as Starscream and Thundercracker flew away, cackling like mad bots. Prowl was nowhere in sight but Bumblebee and Brawl were firing at the departing jets madly, taking cover behind some boulders.

Enough was enough…

"MEGATRON!" Shouted Optimus at the top of his vocaliser.

For a moment, there was an odd pause, like if everybody on the battlefield had frozen, and then, all the optics turned toward him. Optimus looked around with calm and determination, still holding the now quieted and awed sparklings. They were trying to hide into the Autobot Leader armour, frightened by the noises and the explosions and laser fires of the battle not even a minute before. They had curled in tight balls and were barely visible in the crook of Optimus' elbows. Soft chirps and clicks could be heard from the little ones, along with little sobs of fear.

"MEGATRON, STOP THAT MADNESS! I HAVE WHAT YOU WANT!"

In the odd silence that had fallen to the battlefield, Optimus' voice boomed powerfully, rolling from the Ark to the boulders in the distance. After a moment, the circle of mech that had surrounded Optimus broke and the tall, silver figure of Megatron appeared.

"Ha, Prime! The mech I wanted to see!" Mocked the Decepticon Leader in a smug tone. "hand them over, then, and I'll go without more casualties."

"Not so fast, Megatron. I will give them back, but first, you have to listen to me." Stated the Autobot leader, his voice steady and firm.

"And why would I want to listen to anything you have to say, Prime? I haven't started that mess! It is one of YOUR mech that had taken MY sparklings and not the other way around!" Spited the silver warlord angrily, optics blazing a fiery red.

"I am well aware of that fact, Megatron, and I assure you I never order anything like that! Yhat was the act of a single mech, whom had acted of his own will. I don't support such an act, and never will."

Optimus was apparently angered toward the mech that had committed that act, even if it was with good will that he does. Seeing the state Jazz was in now, Optimus thought than the mech had already been punished enough for his mistake. Megatron lifted an eyebrow at that display of honesty, not too sure if he should accept it or not. Starscream landed baside him at that moment and he screeched suddenly, seeing the infants in Optimus' arms. Reaching for them, he was denied as the larger mech took a step backward.

"Give me back my sparklings, Prime!" Screeched the jet, baring his fangs in a grimace of pure rage.

"Not yet, Starscream. I'm not finished."

Megatron put a hand on his mate shoulder to calm him down, and step in front of him, blocking the way to Optimus and the infants.

"Calm down, Starscream. Go on, Optimus Prime, I'm listening."

Optimus nodded and then he spoke again. Starscream looked annoyed and surprised that Megatron allowed Prime to go on, but he did have the sparkling in his arms… And attacking would be very stupid, knowing that he could hurt his offsprings in the process.

"I want to apologize for the misunderstanding that happened today, Megatron. I assure you that my mech'll be punished severely for that." Then, he took a pause and looked at the slightly larger mech in the optics before going on. "Megatron… Brother… I ask you to think about that. Do you really want to rais sparklings in a galaxy divided by war, violence and fear? These infants didn't deserve to be thrown in the middle of a war-torn world. Just… Thought about it, Brother."

After that, Optimus opened his arms and let Megatron see the sparklings fully. The little ones were still curled in a ball of fear and had closed their optics, not seeing the horrors that were surrounding them. They were clinging at one another tightly, sobbing and cooing softly in fright. Sensing their creators close, they opened their tiny optics and looked up.

Suddenly, the air exploded with happy chirps and clicks, the little sparklings reaching for their parents. All of the mechs around looked in awe and warmed at the sight when Starscream literally snatched the sparklings from Optimus' arms and hug them close to his chest, embracing them tightly. He looked like he was about to cry with pure joy. That was quite a transformation from the obnoxious, loud and overconfident SIC of the Decepticon army.

Without another words, Megatron looked into his brother optics and nodded in understanding. He didn't say anything, apart to call the Decepticons to retreat. They took to the air, Starscream still holding the sparkling tightly to his chassis, and showing no sign of letting go anytime soon.

Optimus sighed. That had turned much better than he had thought. But still… Looking at the battlefield, he could see many wounded, but fortunately, the worst seems to be Sunstreaker and Jazz. They would take a lot of time to put back together. Ratchet approached him as the worst of the wounded were brought to the med bay. He seemed tired and annoyed, and more grumpy than usual.

"Well, you still have a heck of a talent for speech, Prime. That was interesting…"

"I know. I only hope than my words hadn't fallen into defective audios. Megatron can be very thick-headed when he wants to."

"So… Those little rascals were actually your nephews? I didn't know Megatron was related to you. It's… surprising, seeing how much you're different."

Optimus laughed a little, but it sounded tired and void. Ratchet understood than the subject was touchy and didn't push it. Optimus would talk about it when he was ready. The ambulance goes back into the Ark, letting Optimus alone. The mech stays here long after the sun had risen above the horizon, looking in the direction the Decepticon had disappeared.

-TBC-

 

 


	5. Nightmares and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spârklings are safely back with their creators... But are they really safe?

** Chapter 5: Nightmares and Dreams **

_ One month later _

Starscream woke up suddenly, unsure of the reason why he had awoken in the first place. Sitting up, the red and white jet frowned, still half-drowned by the last traces of recharge. And then, he felt it again, a sharp and deep pang of distress and fear through the bond he shares with his sparklings.

*Not again…* Thought the jet as he get up and left the berth he share with his bondmate, careful not to wake him.

From the corner of the room where the sparklings' crib was settled come soft whimpers and moans of fear as the little ones where having a nightmare. AGAIN! It was almost a daily occurrence since the day they had been kidnapped a month earlier. Four or five times a week, the sparkling would wake up in the middle of the recharge cycle, wailing and crying in deep fear, haunted by horrible nightmares picturing what little they had seen of the horrible battle that had lead to their rescue.

Leaning down the edge of the crib, Starscream takes the triplets in his arms carefully, cooing and shushing the scared and shaken infants gently. Silverstream, his little face crunched in fear, clanged tightly at his mother-creator chest vent, tucking his tiny frame inside to be as close as possible to the warm Spark beneath the armour, so comforting and soothing.

Shifting his cockpit open, Starscream let Redstar dig himself snugly into the tight and warm space, chirping and clicking anxiously. Darkwind managed to curl himself inside along his brother, clinging at him and at his mother-creator for comfort. Sighing, the jet sits down a chair next to the crib, knowing that it would be some times before the little ones would calm down and fall back into recharge.

"Shh… Shh… That's nothing but a bad dream…

Shh… Shh… Calm down, my babies, and go back to sleep…

Shh… Shh… Nothing bad can happens to you as long as I'm around…

Shh… Shh… Mother's looking over you in you sleep, little angels…

Shh… Shh… No bad dream shall come to you…"

Satrscream's lullaby slowly coaxed the triplets back to recharge. He could felt their tiny bodies cooling down and, slowly, as the memory of the nightmare faded away, washed away by the soft, gentle words of the song, loosing their grip on his chassis. After about half an hour, Starscream could put them in the crib again, and they were deep in recharge. Redstar sighed softly and stuck his thumb in his mouth, as Darkwind curled in a tight ball on his right side. Silverstream sprawled his limbs, resting on his back, mouth slightly open and vents cycling slowly and silently.

Reaching down, Starscream gently stroke tiny cheeks and wings, before smiling fondly.

"Recharge well, my angels. Primus' watching over you."

Those words had become kind of a ritual in the last few weeks. When the nightmares had first begun, Starscream had tried many tricks before making that one up. The lullaby and the little prayer. Who would've guess than the infamous SIC of the Decepticon army was such a gentle, caring mech when it comes to his sparklings. He seems like another mech completely, his loud, obnoxious nature disappearing under the love he holds for his offspring's. Standing up again, he felt a warm and familiar sensation in his spark as his mate sent him waves of love through the bond. He turned to the berth to see red optics looking at him intently.

"How long have you been watching?" Asked Starscream with a soft smile.

"Long enough." Retorted Megatron in the same tune. "You never stop to amaze me, Starscream… Come here, love…"

He gestures to the red and with mech to go back to the berth and lay down beside him. Starscream complied, snuggling close to his bondmate's broad chassis with a contented sigh. A hand strokes his wings gently and he shivered a little, a delectable tickling warming his circuits. He returned the favour and strokes his mate's chest, tracing the Decepticon insignia engraved here slowly.

"Something's bothering you, Megatron. I can sense it when you're troubled, you know." Said the jet suddenly, out of nowhere.

Sighing deeply, Megatron snickered, amused. Starscream seems able to read him like a human book, sometimes, which was somehow a relief. At least, someone understands him in that wide universe…

"You're correct. I had been thinking about many things lately, I must admit… I have been wondering about the rightfulness of the war. I mean, is it still necessary to wage an eon old war, a war that causes and meanings had long lost their potency…?"

Starscream said nothing, because he had been thinking around the same lines since the triplets were born half an Earth year ago. And maybe even deeper than Megatron would ever do. He had only managed to keep it from leaking through the bond. His worst fear is to loose his sparklings, and as long as the war would last, the odds of such an occurrence were frighteningly high…

Was it by an Autobot attack to the base, or as a plan to weakens the head-officers of the Decepticon army, or even – and, knowing how the Decepticons works, it was a strong possibility – because of an internal power struggle, Starscream would be broken to shreds if that happens.

And he would most likely terminate himself than live if such a thing was to happen.

He had never said that to Megatron. He was afraid of how he would react to such a display of weakness. But his last words had proven than, for some times, he, too, had been thinking the same way as Starscream. And that brought hope to the smaller mech.

Right now, the eventuality of a ceasefire, and in the end, maybe even peace, was really appealing, and had never looks so close to coming into reality. And Starscream could tell if what he was receiving through the bond was anything to go for, than Megatron was thinking around the same lines. What he had just said was only confirming what Starscream already suspected: Megatron was about to call a ceasefire with the Autobots.

"Optimus was right. I don't want our sparklings to grow up in the middle of a war, always fearing for their lives and forces to fight as soon as they're old enough to hold a gun." Megatron chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Ha, brother, you had always been the wisest of the family! Once again, you saw right through me, as you ever did…"

Megatron fell silent again, tightening his grip, on his bondmate. He was deep in thought again, weighting his options carefully, thinking it through as deep as he could. Suddenly, Starscream felt a thug on his right wingtip, and a soft click reaches his audio receptors. Turning his gaze to the floor, he saw Silverstream up on his weak, wobbling legs, grabbing tightly on the edge of the metal sheets, not even tall enough to reach the edge of the berth, and looking at him with wide, pleading optics.

"'Stream? What are you doing out of your crib, baby?" Leaning down, he picked the clicking and chirping sparkling up and put him down on his chest. "Come here, you lil troublemaker…"

Chirping and clicking happily, the tiny sparkling snuggles comfortably on his mommy's chest.

"Ma!" He said softly, lifting a tiny hand to touch Starscream cheek softly. "Da bad?"

He had felt his creators' mood, because little Silverstream was the most receptive of the triplets, and wanted to know what was going on. Why were his creators worried? Megatron's hand covered his back and wings, almost hiding the sparkling completely, and strokes him gently, easing his worries.

"Da's good, 'Stream. Nothing's wrong. Go back to recharge, little angel…"Said the silver warlord as he strokes the sparkling tiny helm with his thumb.

Interrogative chirps and clicks.

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry, baby, daddy and mommy are well. All will be fine."

Soft chirps and clicks, coos.

"Da kay, ma kay. Do kay!" Stated the sparkling firmly, making his creator laugh.

"You're right, 'Stream, daddy will make everything okay!"

Happy chirps and clicks. Silverstream crawled to his father and climb into his chest, and then leaned down on his face, kissing him on the cheek. After that, he let out a new wave of happy chirps before curling on the crook of his neck and shoulder snugly, quickly falling back into recharge. Warmed by the sheer cuteness of the tiny being and the moment, the proud parents looked at their smart, beautiful creation for at least five breem in awe, before Megatron broke the silence.

"Who would've guessed it?" He said thoughtfully. "Peace will come from the doing of a single tiny sparkling…"

Chocking a yelp of surprise and joy, Starscream grinned widely.

_ *At last! Ho, how I love you, 'Stream…* _ Thought the Seeker happily, caressing a tiny cheek.

"So that's it? You'll call a ceasefire with the Autobots?" Asked the jet hopefully.

"Hum hum… I'll contact Optimus tomorrow. I don't want to put our sparklings in jeopardy anymore, and after what happened last month… That had only quickens my decision." His gaze fell on the recharging sparkling snugly curled on the crook of his neck and he added, covering him with his hand again. "They deserve to live in a world of peace, unlike their creators had…"

"You know than the others won't be happy about that, don't you? Apart for some exceptions, like my brothers or Soundwave and his cassettes, ans maybe Shockwave, the lot of them would want to challenge you on that decision."

Starscream seems worried for his bondmate wellbeing. If things were to turn ugly, who knows what could happen…? Sensing this, Megatron put a hand on Starscream cheek and then, slowly, being careful not to hurt Silverstream, leaned down and kissed him deeply and lovingly.

"Don't worry, I won't be challenged. I'll crush any resistance without mercy, as ever. Besides, I think many Decepticons in the ranks are weary of the never-ending war, as we are, and as the Autobots are. There would be less opposition than you think. And I could deal with any opposition that'll did rise, I assure you."

"If you say so…" Replied Starscream sounding a little less worried.

"You'll see, love…" Grinned Megatron, optics flashing blood-red. "You'll see…"

oOo

_ The next day, the Ark _

Optimus was sitting on his chair, at his desk; looking as f he was in deep thought.

Since the events of the last month, the kidnapping of the sparklings and then the battle that had followed, the Decepticons had been surprisingly quiet. Not a single raid, or attack, to signal. But sincerely, Optimus Prime wasn't really surprised about that. The fact than the situation at the head of the Decepticon army had greatly evolved in only a little more than a Earth year had a big role to play in that, that was a fact.

Don't the human say then, when someone had a child to worry about, their priority changes completely? Well, it works the same way for Cybertronians. Sparklings were already so rare then, in the occurrence of one being created; his parents would do much to keep it safe. What had happens last month had proven that point. The ferocity of the battle that had taken place was into the worst Optimus had ever seen. And, like his brother, he had seen countless battles over the millennia's. The casualties had been almost all on the Autobot side, though, the cons being ruthless and fierce, letting no chance to the Autobots to retaliate.

Sunstreaker and Jazz had just been put together last week, after the extensive damages they had sustained in that battle… Ratchet hadn't been exactly happy to have to repair those two flying idiots, after the stunts they had pulled. If Jazz hadn't taken the sparklings in the first place, nothing would've happen at all…

A knock on the door pull Optimus from his thought.

"Come in."

Prowl opens the door and enters the office. He seems a little… shaken, if something like that was even possible.

"There is something you must see for yourself, Optimus."

"And what is it?" An idea popped in his CPU all of the sudden, and a smile appeared on his hidden lips. "Does it have something to do with the Decepticons?"

"As a matter of facts, yes. You… must see for yourself."

Optimus rise from his seat and follows Prowl to the Communication Room. As he enters the room, the first thing Optimus noticed was the awed expressions of the other mechs in the room. And the second thing he notices was Megatron face on the Communication monitor. He had a smug expression and an amused glint o his red optics. Ha was apparently very satisfied with the result of his saying, wathever it would've been. But, seeing the expression on his subordinates faces and in the Decepticon leader's Optimus could make an educated guess…

"Megatron? What can I do for you?" Asked the Autobot Leader casually. "And may I ask what you said to my en to freeze them like that?" After taking a look around the room and raising an optic brow.

"Greetings, Optimus Prime! Nice to see you again, brother!" Megatron had a short and sharp laugh before answering Optimus' question. "What can I say; I'm an impressive mech… I tend to have that affect on others!"

"I see. Well, sorry to doubt the power of your sheer charisma, Megatron, but I doubt that your mere appearance on the Communication monitor could've shocked my men that bad." Chuckled the Autobot Leader, following his brother in the words play. "SO, what is the reason of your calling? I doubt than you only missed your older brother…"

"You are right, Optimus." Retorted Megatron, suddenly more serious. " The reason of me contacting you is quite simple, really. I wish to call a ceasefire and start negotiating for a treaty between our two factions."

If he hadn't worn a mask, Megatron may have been a little surprised by the triumphant expression that appeared on his sibling's face after that. Optimus had wished and prayed for that moment to happen since the very beginning of the war, because it had always pained him deeply to be forced to fight against his own brother. The eventuality of him having to kill Megatron, or vice-versa, made him sick on his tank. But now, like he had been thinking since the last battle they had, things had changes. Sparklings had appeared on the equation, and Megatron wasn't as bad as he let others know. That had been the little push he needed to see the futility of their incessant and meaningless battles.

Being parents all of the sudden could have that affect on peoples… Cybertronians or humans!

"Really, Megatron? Can I trust you on this, or is it only another twisted scheme to get rid of us once and for all?" Asked Optimus, even if he already knew the answer.

Megatron deadly serious expression didn't falter as he answered quickly, without a trce of hesitation. He was very serious about that and wanted Optimus to believe him, that was evident.

"No scheme and no treachery this time, Optimus. You know the reasons that had pushed me to make that decision. You had seen them yourself. Your nephews deserved to grow up in a world of peace, without fearing for their lives or being forced to fight as soon as they're old enough…"

Obviously, he had thought that through very deeply, and had let nothing to the sheer luck. He was dead serious, and wanted sincerely to end the war. Optimus was so happy that he would have laughed out loud if the situation wasn't that serious. And if he hadn't wanted not to angered his temperamental little brother…

"Alright, then. We must set a meeting then. Would you come here to the Ark or would you prefer a neutral zone?"

"Why not the spot where all that had started, last month? That cliff high in the Sierras? That seems a logical choice to me. And don't worry about how you would reach the place: I can provide the transportation."

Megatron's smug expression had returned and he was looking a little like a Cheshire Cat, from that human novel, Alice in Wonderland…

"Well, I don't want to offend you, brother, but I'll decline that proposition. I can manage to reach that spot with my men without your hep, thank you. Just tell me when and we'll be there."

"No offense taken, Optimus. Did tomorrow at noon sounds good to you?"

"We'll be there." And then, Optimus lost his stiff stance to relax a little and he made his mask clicked open, showing the wide grin that spread on his face. "I was dying to see the day when you'll admit that I was right all that time, Megatron. That war could've been over a long time ago if you weren't so stubborn, little brother."

"Maybe…" Replied Megatron with a smug grin. "You shouldn't wear that thing, Optimus. You look better without it. Well, see you tomorrow, then. Megatron out."

The Decepticon leader then cut the line and Optimus, once the screen went dead, let out the joyful laugh that he had kept inside for the last few breems. The other officer, whom had been silent for the entire conversation, looked at their leader like he had suddenly grown a second head. Ironhide, crossing his arms on his chest stiffly, looked less than happy.

"Don't tell me that ya actually BELIEVE 'im, Optimus! The jerk's a liar, and I bet that's a big trap…"

"As a matter of fact, I do believe him, Ironhide. I have my reasons. All I can say, apart from the obvious, is than he had changed in the last few months."

Prowl, who had been more or less frozen for the entire conversation, his logic chips trying to make sense of that situation, regained his senses and spoke in a disbelieving tune. He seems less than ready to believe all this too, just like all the other in the room, seeing their expression. Optimus sighed inwardly. They're would be a lot of works before the grief and the distrust disappeared between the two factions…

"Optimus… I know he is your brother, but… He still is the Decepticon Leader, too. I'm not sure I can trust such a mech. That sounds too crazy to be true…"

"Call the others, Prowl. I'll make an official announcement to make that ceasefire official. And then, I'll tell you why I do believe Megatron on this. He is my brother and I know some things about him than you had never even though could be possible…"

A while later, all the Autobots had been informed of the new situation, and disbelief and shock were the most frequent reactions. But Optimus managed to calm them down and make them trust him, if they don't trust the Decepticons on that. It'll be a new era to begin the next day if everything works well.

-TBC-


	6. When Dreams come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is finally peace, at long last...

** Epilogue: When dreams comes true…  **

_ The next day _

When the Autobots rechs the meeting place, around noon the next day, they see than the Decepticons where already here and waiting. Megatron had comes with almost all of his men, just as Optimus Prime had done too. At the end, when both armies where facing each other in a deep, tense silence, the valley was much crowded. Even if it was huge, in human and Cybertronian terms, when almost 60 giant beings where filling the place, the remaining room was quite diminished.

Loud chirping and clicking sounds cuts the silence suddenly, and a shushing sound could be heard from Starscream, who have turn his back a little to, apparently, calm down his little sparklings. The babies must have been overexcited to see so much people at the same time. As many Autobots didn't even know that there was sparklings in the D-Cons ranks now, some were trying to see the source of the happy chirping noise. But as soon as Autobots takes a couple of steps forward, many D-Cons do the same, and the tension climbs a bit. Megatron ordered his troops to remains at attention, and Optimus does it too, not wanting that opportunity to be ruined by a couple of hot-headed soldiers. But inwardly, the Autobot Leader smiled because he knew that megatron would never have bring his sparklings here if he had the slightest intention of engaging in combat.

So he was telling the truth when he said he wants a ceasefire and negotiations for a permanent peace… The red and bleu semi felt the urge to thanks the little being responsible for that change of heart on the D-Con leader.

"I have come, Megatron, as promised."

"I see. Well, brother, I think that, first; we may all put down our weapons, don't we? I don't want a trigger-happy idiot to ruin the day…"

And, at many of the Autobots surprise, the Decepticon disengaged the fusion canon mounted on his right forearm and put it down on the ground, mirrored by the Autobot, who disengaged his shoulder lasers and put down his gun, beside the canon Megatron had just took off. A pair of Null ray joins the pile of weapons as Starscream takes off his own weapons, holding his sparklings in one arm. After that, both leaders' turns to their troops and, reluctantly, weapons were disengaged and put down on both sides, until nobody was armed with anything more dangerous than a water canon.

"Alright, Megatron. Where all unarmed, now. What about taking a seat?"

"Of course, Optimus Prime. Starscream, come along."

Optimus motioned for his own second to follow them, and soon, four mechs were seated on huge boulders, facing each others in silence. The only sounds now were coming from the sparklings, wich the red and white jet were still holding close to his chest. Curious, the tiny seekerlets were trying to get free from their mother-creator grip.

"Ma! Go, ma, go!" Shouted the red and blue one, almost slipping free from Starscream grip.

"No, Redstar, I won't let you run free here. We don't want you to be step on by mistake, don't we, hum?"

The tiny jet crossed his arms on his chest and pouted at his mommy, angry. He was mirrored by his two siblings, which were squirming like little demons in an iron grip. Silverstrem even growl and tries to bit the digits holding him in place. Amused, Megatron chuckles at his mate predicament, and finally, he took the burden and sits them on his lap. They calmed down instantly in their father grip.

"Now, you stay put, little rascals, understood?" Laughed the silver mech with a smile, but in a commanding tune. "There's no way I'll loosen my hold, and you know it, boys."

That had the intended results and the sparklings calmed down, only chirping and cooing interrogatively and submissively to their father. Chuckles and aww-ing noise could be heard from both sides after that little incident. As Megatron had predicted, the Sparklings were stealing the show and making the hot tempers dwindle and dies. Optimus had settled his gaze on his nephews and was smiling fondly behind his mask.

"Now that this matter his settled, can we begins?" Asked Optimus with a chuckle.

And then, after more than a day of negotiations, an official treaty had been made and signed by the two parties. The party that followed was… welll… I must givw you a peek for a better understanding!

oOo

It was late in the evening. The party that had been set up after the end of the negotiations was at his peak, now, and the cliff had been transformed in a big, hot and noisy dance and fun floor. In a corner, Jazz, completely healed from the injuries he had sustained a month ago, was groping at his bondmate senseless, more than a little over energized. Prowl had an embarrassed yet resigned look on his faceplates, enduring the lovesick drunk mech like he had done so many times before. Finally, he dragged his almost passed out mate away and set him down for a good night recharge.

Optimus and Megatron had apparently made a priority to take on the lost time they had as brothers, and they had disappeared almost at the beginning of the party. Starscream and his trine were stealing the show, having made up an improvised scene and heating the crowd by dancing and signing. And, as the time pass, the dances had begins to get hotter and hotter… Currently, Starscream was making quite a show with his two brothers, and the crowd was cheering and screaming like wild beasts. Well, the truth was then the three of them were much than a little over energized too, and in a playful mood. Plantings were removed slowly and sensually, and throw tot the wilder and wilder crowd in front of the makeshift scene.

Well, there is no reason to say what had been shouting to the stripping flyers then, but this was quite gross and basic. The aerialbots had joined the show a little while after that along with the stunticons and… well… the party was starting to become an open orgy, to say the least.

But where were the sparklings, Megatron, Optimus and Sounwave and his cassettes, in that entire ruckus?

The sparklings were in deep recharge, watched by the careful optics of Ravage and Laserbeak. The two Femme cassettes had volunteers for the role not long after the beginning of the party, when the little ones had started to show signs of fatigue. They had been placed in a clear, concealed spot of soft grass by Starscream and Megatron, whom had given the instructions to the two sparklingsitters. Silverstream was curled in a tight ball on his right side, his thumb stuck in his mouth, and snoozing softly. Redstar and Darkwind were a tangle of intertwined limbs and wings, mouth slightly agape and whirring a little in their recharge. Now that the night was well ahead, the little sparklings were starting to be restless, moving and chirping in a light slumber.

Aware of that fact, Megatron had come to watch over them, not wanting to repeat the scare the kidnapping of the sparkling had made last time they had been let without surveillance. He was still talking to Optimus, and the red and bleu semi had followed him. The first to awoken was Redstar, and he stretches his limbs a little, yawning and clicking drowsily. The tiny blue and red seekerlet onlined his optics to see his feline guardian crouched over him as he was coming back online.

"Ava!" He shouts, throwing his tiny arms around the black neck of the cyber-panther. "Ava play! Ava play!"

The feline spy purred softly, nudging the chest of the little one softly, and smiling on her robotic cat-like manner. Another pair of arms, silver that time, caught her and tackle her from behind, circling her waist.

"Ava! Ava ava!" And a wave of clicks and chirps. Silverstrem planted a kiss on the muzzle of the cyber-panther fondly, and chirps loudly and happily. "Ava play?" Inquired the silver tiny seekerlet then, curious.

Darkwind, the last to come online, managed to climb on the feline spy backside and grabbed her short ears, chirping and giggling. He wanted to play dada with auntie Ravage. Not annoyed in the least by the behaviour of the triplets, ravage complied and takes the tiny sparklings in a ride around the cliff. She was always displaying so much patience when with the triplets. From the sky, Laserbeak was following them and Megatron and Optimus were walking not too far behind the cyber-panther.

"So, Optimus… You were saying than, that time I kept you prisoner in that cave, you had a plan of your own already set up… Impressive, I never thought about that eventuality. I was so sure I had taken you by surprise, then…"

"Not in the slightest, Megatron! I knew all along what you were planning. Like I did almost every times, little brother. You were always too obvious, and your men weren't the most subtle of mechs, you know. That,s why, in the ends, you always lost." Stated the former Autobot Leader with a grin and a wicked chuckle. "You never had a chance to win this war, but I always tried to make you see reason. That's why, in the end, I never delivered the final blow. I never wanted to kill my misguided little brother."

Megatron stayed thoughtful for a breem or two, pondering about what Optimus had told him. Well, that does explains a lot of things… And to realize that his older brother had never lost hope on him, in the end, was very good. And he felt a little guilty about that. He himself had many opportunity to deliver the fatal blow, but he always recoil in the last minute. Now that he thought about that, he didn't want to kill his brother either. He had only never wanted to admit it until now.

"I… never realized how much you wanted to made me see reason, Optimus. I was a fool all that time, was I? Huh, don't answer that! The answer's quite obvious. And I apologize for al the hurt I caused you over the millennia… brother. I shouldn't have lost sight of what was the most important: family. Our family, and now that I have one of my own; I had realized the importance of protecting the life of the one you love the most."

Optimus, who had removed his battle mask shortly after the end of the negotiations, smiled and put a reassuring hand on Megatron's shoulder. He wanted him to know that he wasn't angry with him at all. He had made mistakes, but he had redeemed himself in Optimus' optics by ending the war.

"You already apologized most sufficiently by ending that senseless war, Megatron. And you're not a fool. You had only been misguided and hurt at the time. The fact that you are still able to apologize and to love is proof enough of your good will, in my optics." Optimus let his gaze fall on the sparklings, still riding on Ravage back a couple of meter ahead, and smiled fondly. "And you have a family, now, sparklings and a bondmate that obviously loves you deeply. I would be honoured if you let me take my place in that picture, little brother… I really want to know them and help you raise them to become great mechs."

The noise coming from the party had started to increase again as they were closing in to the center of the valley. After another turn, they were faced to a very unusual and quite shocking sight. Megatron's jaw drop to the ground and he snatched the triplets from ravage's back to hide their optics form that awful view. Optimus, on his parts, couldn't help but laugh hard, almost falling on his aft.

"Well…" he stammered between two fit of laughing. "Quite… a mate… you have here… lil bro! Very good looking, too…"

Starscream and his brothers were up in a makeshift stage and… stripping like a trio of slut on the heat! The sensual, slow and feline moves of the triplets' seekers were almost hypnotics, and the crowd of former Autobots and Decepticons was going wild, cheering and screaming. They were showing their good quite casually, and without the slightest inch of shyness. The former Decepticon leader picked up his jaw and shot a murderous glare to Optimus, shielding his chirping and clicking sparklings from the sight of their mother stripping for a crowd of heated mechanics. They should be traumatized to life if they saw that…

"Can you take them away from here since I deal with my… bondmate… dear brother?" Asked Megatron in a dangerously low tune, handing him the triplets before running to the scene and jumping him, startling the three strippers.

Laughing, Optimus returned behind the wall of the boulders and tried to regain a semblance of composure. The little ones were chirping and clicking at him curiously, as if asking what was going on.

"Don't ask little ones… Don't ask!"

oOo

As the time pass, the peace became stronger and the last traces of the war were erased from Cybertron and the Earth. The planet of the Transformers was slowly returned to its former beauty. Not the one from the golden age, but something close to it. As anticipated, not every Decepticons and Autobots were fine with the peace at first, and some skirmish and rebellion of the most radicals of both factions, still fighting on the streets or on Earth, had to be subdued and crush. The radicals were treated as war criminals and harshly punished. It was to be made clear than the war was over, and than the mechs and femmes who wanted to reignite the eon aged conflicts had to face the ultimate punishment. Nobody wanted to revive the horrors of the war. Some executions were to be made, and surpringly, and sadly for Megatron, one of the most fervent supporter of the continuation of the war was one of his most trusted lieutenant, Shockwave.

The mech was caught after a terrible terrorist attack that made more than a thousand casualties, and much more wounded. Saddened, Megatron had to make the harshest, the most brutal trial and execution since the beginning of the war, seeing than the former Guardian of Cybertron was the head of the war-supporting movement of the ex-Decepticons forces. But the main reason that pushed Megatorn to land such a terrible fate upon his former lieutenant was the fact than Starscream, his beloved bondmate, was to be counted among the casualties of that attack, and Silverstream was wounded as well, losing part of his memory and mind as his CPU was damaged. Hardened by that loss and that terrible wounds inflicted upon his youngest son, the former Decepticon Lord holds no mercy for his ex-lieutenant. Optimus was shocked by that, but he said nothing, knowing the pain his brother was going through for he had himself loose his mate in the first waves of the war, long ago.

Shockwave was tried and executed publically, to make sure nobody else would wants to follow his path in the future. That was barbaric and horrible in many mechs optics, but that reaches the goal Megatron wanted with that show of brutality. After that, no one elses takes the remains of the former Decepticon terrorist organization, and it died by itself after a couple of cycles, now headless.

Before he died in that terrorist attack, Starscream had given Megatron three other sparklings, first a femme named Amberjewel, a beautiful golden and ruby flyer femme, and then, two vorns after, twins was born, a femme and a mech. The mech was a silver and black flyer and the Femme a blue, red and gold gunformer like her father. He named them Lightcloud and Swiftstrike. The attack that stole him the life of his bondmate took place not even a vorn after the birth of the twins. After that tragic loss, the former Decepticon Leader became cold and closed in, never showing a bit of emotions. A part of his spark had died with his bondmate, and was forever lost until the day he was to be reunited to him in the Matrix.

But in the end, peace was made and became permanent, even if loss were needed to achieve that goal. Optimus had become more and more attached to his brother and helped him raised his family after that, because the twins and Amberjewel were still very young. He had moved to live in his brother estate on Iacon, because he himself didn't have a bondmate or sparklings.

All is well that ends well, as the humans says…

** -END!- **


End file.
